


Cinnamon

by MaraSenpai1997



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Awkward Conversations, Bachelor Party, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Confession - Freeform, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Holding Hands, Hugging, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Multi, Partying, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraSenpai1997/pseuds/MaraSenpai1997
Summary: After chickening out of confessing his feelings for over two years, Guang Hong decided that he would confess his feelings to Leo at Victor's and Yuuri's bachelor party. But adding a jet-lag, alcohol and a somewhat odd behaving Leo to the mix and it seemed Guang Hong is ready to chicken out once again. But maybe the circumstances are just right to push him in the right direction.





	1. Chapter 1

Sipping on his glass with eggnog, Guang Hong sighed in relief when the cold drink ran down his throat. It was scorching hot inside- yet he didn’t dare to go outside. It was surely freezing, the temperature had just dipped below zero when he had arrived, and it surely wouldn't have improved over time. And just his tux wouldn’t do it, he probably would freeze to death. To make matters worse, he was afraid he would lock himself outside and wouldn’t be able to make himself heard.

 

Ignoring the slight burn of alcohol is his throat, Guang Hong looked around, hoping to spot his friend. Leo had arrived only a couple of hours before him. The American had settled down in one of the few remaining bedrooms inside the frat-house. Guang Hong, who had been too late to get his own room, thankfully could bunk with Leo. The rooms were, after all, fit for two people. But as he had been late to arrive, Guang Hong only had met his friend briefly before getting himself ready.

 

Leo had been nursing a jetlag when Guang Hong had entered the room. Leo had greeted him briefly when he had dropped off his suitcase- then he had fallen asleep. While his friend was napping, trying to get himself to strength for the party, Guang Hong had taken a shower in one of the few bathrooms. Then he had gotten dressed in a tux and got himself some food. By the time he had returned, Leo had disappeared, leaving only a spare set of keys behind for him to take.

 

Ever since then he had been busy helping Phichit out with the preparation for Yuuri’s and Victor’s bachelor party. Though, Yuuri hadn’t called it a bachelor party on the invitation. It was just a celebration before they got married next week. It had been over two years the two of them got engaged, and, if Guang Hong had to honest, he was surprised they hadn’t decided to get married sooner. But now Yuuri had retired, they had no reason to postpone the wedding any longer.

 

Looking around once again, Guang Hong drowned his glass out of disappointment. He could find many familiar faces, Chris, JJ, Minami and Phichit. The latter was running around like a madman, taking pictures of everything and everyone. Phichit had gotten the role as first man and photographer, which was an honour and a burden at the same time. How many times had Phichit hit him up to ask whenever he had to go with citrus or strawberry flavoured eggnog? Ten times? Maybe twenty? By the taste of it, it somehow ended up being apple.

 

Trying to shake off the buzz of the alcohol, Guang Hong decided to leave the drinking-bar and try to look for Leo himself. He had seen the skater less than a month ago, at the Grand Prix Finals. During said finals, Guang Hong somehow had made the podium becoming third. Leo, however, ended fourth just below him. The first place, to everyone’s surprise,  hadn’t been snatched by Yuuri.  It had been Seung-gil Lee who had seized the first spot. How he had managed, nobody knew, but he had passed every single one of them with flying colour. Quite literally.

 

“Found you,” Leo announced, slinging his arm around Guang Hong.

 

Guang Hong didn’t even flinch when his friend surprised him, he just flashed Leo a smile. Over the span of two years, the two had gotten awfully close- so close that Guang Hong started to consider taking their relationship to the next step. But everything he found the courage to ask Leo out, he chickened out. Anxiety was often the reason, unwelcome thoughts clouded his mind. 

 

The biggest issue was his sexuality. Did Leo even know he way gay? He got along well with the ladies, but never showed any affection to any male. Though he was sure he had been dropping hints. But sometimes Leo could be quite dense.

 

“Nice to see you,” Guang Hong grinned, pulling his friend into a brief hug.

 

Leo had gotten taller. Not by much, maybe a few centimetres, but he now had hit the one-seventy. Guang Hong knew he had grown a bit, but he still came a handful of centimetres short. But what he envied the most was that Leo had gotten broader. He was still small-shouldered- puberty hadn’t been too kind to him- while Leo looked like some Greek god. At least, in his mind, Leo looked like some Greek god.

 

“I see you have started drinking?” Leo commented, eyeing Guang Hong’s empty cup. “I thought you didn’t like alcohol?”

 

“I don’t,” Guang Hong muttered. He had never liked the taste of alcohol- and he had tried many kinds of drinks, but none of them was to his liking. “But I’m afraid I won’t survive the night without some alcohol in my system.”

 

He gestured to the dance floor, where Chris was dancing extremely sexual. But since plenty of other’s had joined him, mainly the likes of Yuuri and Victor, the Swiss man was excused. Next to dancing people had to opportunity to play beer-pong, Yuri being the reigning champion. And the Russian was loud about his victory. And, to make matters worse, the music was deafening. Guang Hong questioned whenever he would lose his hearing after this night.

 

“I can see what you mean,” Leo chuckled. “Already tried beer-pong?”

 

Guang Hong nodded, recalling that he nearly had won from Yuri. But unlike the eggnog, the beer had tasted awful, so he had refused to pursue a rematch.

 

“Nearly defeated Yuri,” he said, his lips forming a slight smirk. “But I couldn’t stand the beer. It was so bitter!”

 

“I know!” Leo exclaimed, drowning his cup with eggnog. “I would’ve expected some quality drinks here.”

 

Guang Hong snorted. He already had seen some bottles of wine here and there, but they looked far from expensive. Next to the prat-house the party was held at, everything seemed to be rather cheap. Though, if he had to believe Phichit, Yuuri literally had ripped Victor’s plans for a champagne fountain to shreds. Along with that, Yuuri had been yelling that they were having a casual party, not some classic, multimillion gala.

 

“Yuuri didn’t allow Victor his champagne fountain,” Guang Hong mentioned. “Phichit had told me the horror that had followed after.”

 

Leo pulled a pained expression. “I think I heard about that too- I think that is the first time that I heard Phichit having a near mental breakdown.”

 

“I believe that it _was_ my first near mental breakdown,” Phichit remarked, approaching the duo of ice-skaters.

 

Like the rest, he was dressed in a tux, a bottle green bow-tie the only thing that set him apart from the rest. His hair was gelled back, though already a few strands had made their stubborn return to being part of Phichit’s bangs. A camera hung around his neck, gleaming in the bright lights.

 

“But aside from that, everything turned out fine,” with a bright smile on his lips, Phichit gestured to the crowd. “Most people are enjoying themselves, especially the guests of honour.”

 

“I can see that,” Leo commented dryly, daring to glance at the dancefloor. “I think they’re enjoying themselves a bit  _too_ much.”

 

Guang Hong muffled his laughter, his eyes lit up with delight. He was truly glad that unlike others, Leo hadn’t decided to jump to the ‘Mature Eros’ genre. It would’ve been awkward to see his friend pretty much making out with the ice like Chris did. Though, he admitted that, secretly, he wouldn’t mind it too much. It was no secret, at least to himself, that Leo had been the subject of a few of his... fantasies. Though he always had blamed his hormones for said fantasies, so they didn't count.

 

“I think that Yuuri is pretty much wasted by now,” Guang Hong added, looking at the dancefloor. “He is grinding upon Victor like crazy.”

 

Leo shuddered next to him, muttering something foreign under his breath. “Thanks for the trauma,” he remarked, a faint hint of tease lingering between the words.

 

“You’re welcome,” Guang Hong returned, grinning brightly. Teasing Leo had become one of his favourite things over the years. Especially as Leo was rather teasable.

 

The was a flash, which followed by Guang Hong rubbed his eyes. His vision remained blurry, white spots dancing in front of his eyes. “Thanks, Phichit,” he muttered.

 

Leo too was furiously rubbing his eyes, blinking a few times trying to regain his vision.

 

“I’m sorry,” the skater apologised, actually sounding apologetic. “I couldn’t afford to miss that shot.”

 

While a tad annoyed, Guang Hong knew that unexpected pictures were the best. The most liked photos on his Instagram, where after all, randomly taken pictures. Pictures of a few skater’s mid jump, some pictures of his food and a few picture he had taken of Leo when the brunet had least expected it.

 

“Can we at least see it?” Leo asked, his eyes slightly bloodshot from all the rubbing.

 

Phichit nodded and walked over to the two friends, standing between them while showing the small camera screen.

 

The picture was nice, in Guang Hong’s opinion. He was basically beaming, his face inches away from being a Christmas tree. Leo had a bright blush adorning his cheeks, his eyes wide in surprise.

 

“I’ll save this one for sure,” Phichit chirped, returning the camera back to his side. “Maybe even post it on the internet- fans are curious about the whereabouts of you two.”

 

Leo furrowed his bushy eyebrows in confusion. Guang Hong himself wasn’t sure himself either what Phichit was implying. It wasn’t like they just had some fall-out. Or maybe people thought they had a fall-out as this also could be possible. After all, the finals just had finished a month ago, and neither Guang Hong or Leo had been overly active on Instagram. Guang Hong had been busy celebrating his third place, and Leo had to return home as soon as the banquet had finished. Apparently, his mother had fallen ill just before the finals.

 

“You don’t know?” Phichit asked, sounding surprised. “People have been speculating that the two of you had a fall-out. After Guang Hong had won bronze and Leo had left home empty handed.”

 

“Leo should have been third,” Guang Hong blurted. “It was that his mum had fallen ill, else...”

 

He stopped talking as soon as Leo placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

 

“You deserved that place,” Leo argued. “You worked hard, you narrowly missed out on second place. I don’t think I would’ve skated much better if my mum wasn’t ill.”

 

“But,” he protested. “Your routine was fantastic! You worked so hard, and-”

 

“And you too worked hard,” Leo argued, his voice firm and unusual stern. “You deserve it- and there always will be next year.”

 

He was ready to fight Leo, argue with him, but he knew that it would have no use. Both would keep on using the same arguments- and tonight wasn’t a night to fight anyone. Especially if Guang Hong finally dared to summon the courage and ask Leo out. The worst thing that could happen was that their friendship would shatter. No Biggy...

 

“Guys, we’re having a party,” Phichit announced, trying to break up their small argument. “You're supposed to have fun, not killing each other off.”

 

Embarrassment dusted Guang Hong's cheeks bright red, hiding his freckles. It was stupid that he and Leo were arguing over something like that. They rarely fought, if not at all. But maybe the whole situation was asking for this. Both of them were exhausted- Guang Hong blamed it on the jetlag. Adding to that, it was hot inside, and both of them were getting rather tipsy, if not drunk.

 

“You’re right,” Leo muttered, scratching the back of his neck. “I’m sorry,” he muttered, avoiding direct eye contact.

 

Disappointed, but not wanting to make things worse, Guang Hong apologised too. He tried to make eye-contact, but there seemed that Leo was deliberately was avoiding eye-contact. There was something on Leo’s mind, which made Guang Hong both curious and worried. What was on Leo's mind that he wasn't allowed to know?

 

“See,” Phichit assured, sounding motherly. “There is no need to fight- we’re all tired and pretty wasted.”

 

The two friends mumbled something under their breaths, not really agreeing with Phichit. The Thai got the message and left his fellow skaters, his camera ready for action.

 

“Should we get something to drink?” Guang Hong suggested nervously, trying to get a conversation started between them. “My throat feels like the Sahara dessert.”

 

He was relieved to hear Leo laugh softly. While the mood remained somewhat tense, they no longer remained quiet around each other. Small, idle chatter filled up their conversations as they got themselves another serving of eggnog. And another one. And another one.

 

Somewhere between dancing the Macarena and his sixth cup of eggnog, Guang Hong had lost his jacket and bright red tie. He had considered getting rid of his button-up and pants, but he wasn’t ready to sink to Chris’ level. Though, by now, Chris wasn’t the only one running around in socks and underwear. Yuuri too had pulled off most of his clothes and Victor didn’t seem to be too far away from shedding his coat. Which,  surprisingly, was the last piece of suitable clothing that had remained.

 

While his legs were trembling under his weight, Leo was whispering dirty words in his ear. The American claimed that those were the translation of the Macarena. But as Leo was nearly as wasted as he was, Guang Hong had a hard time to believe him.

 

Like him, Leo had gotten rid of his jacket and tie, who had been discharged on the same pile as Guang Hong’s clothes. But Leo had also unbuttoned most of his button-up, showing off his muscular chest. For more instances than once, Guang Hong had to suppress the urge to run his fingers over said chest. It seemed that alcohol strengthened his sexual desire and suppressed his shyness. Though the latter was no issue around Leo, as Leo was one of the few people he felt comfortable around. Maybe a bit too comfortable.

 

“We should head to bed,” Guang Hong remarked, leaning heavy on Leo. He didn’t trust his legs to keep him upright.

 

“We should?” Leo slurred, his accent unusually thick and near audible. “But ‘s nice.”

 

Guang Hong stared at his friend with a deadpanned expression. “You can’t even speak a proper sentence.”

 

“I can,” Leo moaned, annoyed. “See, ‘m perfectly ‘able,” the brunet slurred.

 

“No, you aren’t, just, let’s go,” Guang Hong pleaded, tugging Leo’s sleeve. “I don’t think my legs can keep me up much longer.”

 

His friend looked sceptical and highly disappointed. What followed was that Leo remained rooted on the spot, looking awfully stubborn.

 

Groaning, annoyed by how stubborn Leo was, Guang Hong stopped leaning on Leo and started to walk away. By each step he took, he knew that his legs were inches closer to collapsing. But he assumed that it wouldn’t come that far, that Leo would be there in time to get him on two feet.

 

By the time his legs gave away, Guang Hong only had covered a few meters. Before he could fall, he felt strong arms wrapping around his middle, supporting him. Leo had, thankfully, decided to come with him.

 

“Thanks,” Guang Hong mutters as Leo put him back on his feet.

 

Soon, however, he regretted his thanks. Leo still had his arm wrapped around his waist. Confused, Guang Hong tugged Leo’s sleeve, wanting to move on. Leo’s arm wasn’t particularly useful, as it would restrict his walking quite a bit. It would be much easier if he just could lean on Leo- the walk to their room probably wasn’t too long.

 

Too late Guang Hong realised Leo’s plan. The American had crouched slightly, his second arms had snuck around his legs. With ease, Leo lifted him up, cradling him in his arms. Leo just had swooped him up in bridal style, holding him close to his somewhat exposed chest. He wanted to nothing more than either faint or roll out of Leo’s arms. But his friend kept a firm grip on him, and to his dislike, he felt awfully comfortable in Leo’s arms.

 

“This will be much faster,” Leo slurred, though Guang Hong noticed that the Hispanic tried his best to keep his speech proper. “You’ll be my navigation, and I’ll be your legs.”

 

It sounded terribly sappy, as Leo had plucked it right out of a movie. But Guang Hong wasn’t complaining. Wasted or not, he knew that he wouldn’t get such an opportunity again. An opportunity in which he could pretty much snuggle against Leo de la Iglesia. In his mind, one of the hottest, if not the hottest, skater in their competition.

 

As they started to manoeuvre through the hallways, Guang Hong was glad Leo had appointed him as navigation. While physically still capable, it seemed that Leo had little memory at all. On many occasions, the brunet had been clueless which turn to take. Thankfully, Guang Hong was the opposite of Leo. Mentally capable and physically incapable. Though his thoughts too had started to get a bit blurry.

 

But, at last, they had made it back to their shared room. Gently, Leo lowered Guang Hong to the ground.

 

Almost immediately Guang Hong sought support by leaning against Leo. The latter was fumbling with the room key. After what seemed like an eternity, Leo had unlocked the door, and the two stumbled into the bedroom. With a mighty sigh of happiness, Guang Hong crashed down on his side of the bed.

 

Tired and pretty much wasted, Guang Hong started to undress. Kicking off his shoes, he felt relieved to being able to move his toes again. His socks, pants and his button-up soon followed. As he didn't want to dig through his suitcase, he decided to use whatever he had. He still had a smelly sweater laying somewhere from his trip, and it was at least better than sleeping shirtless. Grabbing the discarded sweater, he pulled it over his head and wiggled his arms in the sleeves. When he finally had finished his fight with the sweater, Guang Hong realised that the sweater wasn’t his.

 

The sleeves were too long, swallowing his hands whole. The length too was too much, nearly covering his underwear. And it didn’t smell like him either- it smelled like Leo. Leo’s sweat, none the less, probably mixed in with some deodorant. One thing was clear, however. He had picked up Leo’s sweater instead of his own.

 

“Uh- Leo,” Guang Hong started, his voice shaking. “I think I have pulled on your sweater instead of mine.”

 

The brunet was fumbling with his phone charger, fully naked aside from his underwear. It took him a solid ten seconds before he looked back, eyeing Guang Hong with curious eyes.

 

“I see,” Leo said dumbfounded. “You can borrow it- I still have some spare clothing in my bag.”

 

Guang Hong already had opened his mouth, ready to fire back, but in the end decided to remain quiet. He just had plucked the closet by sweater off the ground, not even leaving the bed. And, honestly, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to leave the bed anytime soon. The prospect of leaving the comfort of the bed was far from appealing.

 

Placing his phone on the nightstand, Guang Hong crawled underneath the sheets. Being one of the last few people to arrive, the two friends had ended up with a room with a king-sized bed, which meant they had to share the bed- and the blanket. And while neither of them was horribly clinging, Guang Hong wasn’t sure where this would lead to. He would be mortified if he woke up the next morning, clinging onto Leo as if he was a teddy bear or something.

 

Leo joined him in bed a few minutes later. He had thrown on an old, faded shirt to cover up his chest. But like Guang Hong he wore no pants- it was too hot anyway for pants.

 

“Night,” Leo muttered, turning his back to Guang Hong.

 

“Good night,” Guang Hong replied, also turning his back to the middle.

 

Guang Hong wasn’t sure if he would be able to sleep anytime soon. Especially not if his heart kept beating like crazy, reading to jump out of his chest. And, usually, he would blame it on the alcohol. But this time he was sure it wasn’t the booze that caused his crazy heartbeat. Leo’s scent lingered all around him, not to mention that the male was sleeping less than a meter away from him.

 

And, once again, Guang Hong had chickened out. He had plenty of opportunities to ask Leo out, or confess his feelings. But he hadn’t taken any, too scared for what could happen after. He didn’t want to lose Leo, he treasured their friendship too much. But maybe he was already losing him. Neither of them had been particularly comfortable around each other during the party, and, Guang Hong feared that this might be a returning issue in the future. Maybe his crush on Leo had finally started to take its toll on their friendship.

 

Mentally scolding himself, Guang Hong squeezed his eyes shut, his fingers clutching the blanket. He was drunk, maybe even wasted. A good night rest would make things much better. And if not, he at least could leave this horrible night behind, in the hope of not having to look back.

 

Guang Hong laid awake for a while, nor sure how much time had passed since he forcefully had closed his eyes. An hour? Half an hour? Or maybe just a few minutes. He prayed that it was the former, but he expected the latter.

 

Shifting around, he tried to get himself in a comfortable position. But nothing was comfortable. It wasn’t the bed that could be blamed, nor the sheets. Guang Hong blamed two things, two people, to be exact. He and Leo. If he just had dared to confess, things might not have been so awkward between them.

 

“Stop moving around,” Leo mumbled, his voice muffled by his pillow. “You make the bed squeak.”

 

Guang Hong glared at his friend laying figure. He was annoyed that Leo had to make a comment about him trying to get comfortable. But the annoyance soon was replaced with relief. Leo too didn’t seem to be able to sleep either. He wasn't alone, though surely Leo had a different reason.

 

“Sorry,” Guang Hong muttered half-heartedly. He eventually settled down in the same position as he previously had been laying in. “Can’t sleep.”

 

“Me neither,” Leo admitted.

 

Mentally urging himself, Guang Hong readied himself to blurt out the confession. If his feelings weren’t received well, he could pray to heavens that Leo would forget everything of this night. They could move on as friends the next day.

 

“I-”

 

Before Guang Hong managed to utter another word, the door was pushed open. Bright light flooded in the room, smacking both brunets in the face. Groaning in pain, Guang Hong covered his eyes, glaring at the newcomer with bleary eyes.

 

“I’m sorry,” Phichit squealed, sounding somewhat panic-stricken. “I just- the door wasn’t unlocked, and I’m in dire need of help.”

 

Leo cursed in Spanish under his breath, Guang Hong catching onto a few words. “What do you want,” Leo muttered, shielding his eyes against the light.

 

“Well...” Phichit started, rubbing his arm in discomfort. “Condom’s, and lube. Chris has hidden everything- but nobody aside from me is sober enough to start searching for them. And now both Victor and JJ are whining and I- ”

 

Phichit tugged the collar of his button-up, making sure it was straight and smooth. “By any chance, do you guys have any? Don’t worry, you’ll be paid back and-”

 

“I have some,” Leo muttered, rolling out of bed.

 

Gripping the cover tightly, Guang Hong tried to ignore the sudden, empty space next to him. Even as they were a bit grumpy towards each other, Leo remained Leo. And if he had to share a bed with anyone, it would be Leo. And, if he needed to pee, he needed someone to carry him, as his legs wouldn’t cooperate. He surely could persuade Leo in one way or another to carry him over to the toilet if necessary.

 

After rummaging through his bag for a bit, Leo got up and handed a mortified looking Phichit a few items. It didn’t take a genius to realise that Leo just gave Phichit an entire box of condoms and a bottle of lube. What was confusion, though, was the fact Leo had both items in his bag. As far as Guang Hong knew, Leo hadn’t a girlfriend, nor was he looking for a relationship.

 

Another, filthy though clouded Guang Hong’s mind. Feeling himself growing rapidly red, he hid his head underneath the blanket. What if Leo used that to pleasure himself? Both of them were, at least on paper, grown men. With Leo being twenty-one and Guang Hong a few days’ shy of turning twenty himself, there certainly were some urges.

 

“Do you also need tissue’s or is this fine?” Leo glared at Phichit, his thick eyebrows furrowed. It seemed that Phichit visited had ticked Leo off, though Guang wasn’t sure why. He was just annoyed and surprised. And secretly glad. He had managed to chicken out of his confession- which wasn't too bad after all.

 

“This will be fine,” the Thai murmured, hiding the box and bottle underneath his jacket. “Thanks.”

 

With a slight wave, Phichit left the threshold of their shared bedroom. With an annoyed huff, Leo closed the door, and this time he locked it. It might not be the safest, in case there would be a fire, but it at least guaranteed them peace.

 

Grumbling to himself, Leo joined Guang Hong back in bed, snuggling against his pillow. Guang Hong was relieved Leo wasn’t asking him to continue his confession. Though, Leo surely wouldn’t know that Guang Hong had been seconds away from blurting out his feelings.

 

Taking a few, deep breaths, Guang Hong tried to slow down his rapid heartbeat. But it seemed that nothing worked. Though it wouldn't matter as much, as he probably wouldn't being able to sleep anyway. Maybe he should just grab his phone and spend the entire night scrolling through Tumblr.

 

“Hey, you’re okay?” Leo whispered, his voice concern filled.

 

“Just tired,” Guang Hong answered, squeezing his eyes shut. He would kill to be able to force himself to sleep.

 

Next to him, Leo shifted around for a while, the bed moaning underneath the shifting weight. When Leo stopped moving around, Guang Hong left out a sigh of relief. Now, if sleep could co-operate, he-

 

A sweaty, warm hand gently rubbing against his cheek. Paralysed by surprise, he let the hand touch his cheek. The hand undoubtedly belonged to Leo.  Leo's hand gently tugged his collar, urging him to cooperate. Moving along, he shifted around until he laid on his other side, face inches away from Leo’s.

 

“Now tell me what is wrong,” Leo breathed, his warm breath gently lingering around Guang Hong’s face.

 

An ill feeling settled down in Guang Hong’s stomach, his cheeks heated up. His cheeks probably were as red as tomatoes. This was too close for comfort. He wasn’t touchy-feely to begin with, but Leo was one of the few exceptions to his ‘keep your hands to yourself’ rule. But even this was too close.

 

“It’s nothing,” Guang Hong reassure, though he sounded far from convincing. “Really, you just should sleep. It’s already late.”

 

Sadly, Leo didn’t budge. As their eyes met, Guang Hong felt his heart skipping a few beats. Leo’s eyes were heavy lidded and slightly droopy. But never in his life had Guang Hong realised how captivating Leo’s eyes were. He liked many things about his friends, but Leo's eyes had never managed to catch his attention before. Expect from now, as Guang Hong couldn’t tear his gaze away.

 

“I-” he muttered, tears started to stream down his cheek. “I- I lo-” Guang Hong let out a sob, unable to speak the three, simple words that had been pestering his mind since forever.

 

“It hurts so much,” he sobbed. “I don’t want to lose you- you’re my best friend,” Guang Hong babbled, completely of track from his original plan. “But I’m so afraid I’ll lose you, I-”

 

By now, whatever word he uttered was inaudible. He was furiously wiping away the tears, trying to pull himself together. But as soon as he glanced at Leo, saw his worried, even shocked expression, he no longer could hold back the stream of tears.

 

“Lose me?” Leo whispered, his face growing rapidly grey with worry. “Lose me to what?”

 

“Not ‘to what’,” Guang Hong hiccupped, sniffing loudly. “Because of what. I-”

 

Shivering and shaking, Guang Hong stopped wiping away his tears. Trembling, he grabbed Leo’s hand with his tear-stained ones. Biting his lips, trying to stop them from shaking, Guang Hong muttered the three words that had been laying on the tip of his tongue since forever.

 

“I like you,” he muttered. “Maybe even love you. Not as just a friend, or a brother. I like you in a romantic way, I-”

 

He stopped when he no longer could form a single word correctly. His throat was tight, his hands were clam and cold, despite clutching onto Leo’s warm hand.

 

Guang Hong felt Leo gently pry his hands of his. Whimpering softly, Guang Hong knew he had done the exact thing he feared for, he had lost Leo. His friend would ask for another room, even willingly sleeping on one of the few couches. And after that, their conversations would be limited to casual chatter.

 

“Hey, there is no need to cry,” Leo whispered, fingers brushing his hair. “I won’t leave you.”

 

“Sure,” Guang Hong muttered, resting the urge to swat Leo’s hand away. He had no use getting comfort from the one person he just had confessed his undying love for. The one person who had rejected him, at least, that was he expected the way Leo reacted.

 

What he hadn’t expected was being pulled closer to Leo, strong arms wrapping around his small figure.

 

“Thank you so much,” Leo whispered, his warm breath tickling his ear. “Thank you for liking me.”

 

Butterflies fluttered around in his stomach. It was an odd feeling, but Guang Hong thought he could get used to it. He was still scared that he was misinterpreting Leo’s words- but what was there to misunderstand? Leo liked him, surely in a romantic way.

 

“Why?” Guang Hong felt himself saying. He regretted it almost immediately, why had he to question such a thing? What would he bring himself down like that?

 

“Why I’m thanking you?” Leo whispered, his voice low and somewhat sexual. “Because I didn’t dare to take that step, confessing my feelings. I always expected that I was the one to ask you out, but it seemed that you managed to be more courageous than I.”

 

Snorting softly, Guang Hong gave Leo’s chest a gentle push. “Since when are you poetic?”

 

“Since when do you take the lead in a relationship?” Leo countered, tease strong in his voice.

 

“Since you didn’t dare,” Guang Hong huffed, but there was no hiding his bright smile. “I've wanted to confess for years. And more, I-” he blushed. "I want to cuddle with you, hug you, even kiss you, despite the fact that it looks gross when other’s do it.”

 

Sniggering softly, Leo ruffled Guang Hong’s hair. “I can believe you’re nearly twenty- what twenty-year-old feels awkward around kisses?”

 

“Not kisses per se,” Guang Hong replied. “But don’t tell me you’re comfortable when Yuuri and Victor are making out- it’s pretty traumatising.”

 

Leo hummed in agreement, one hand clutching the back of Guang Hong’s, well, actually Leo’s, sweater. The other was buried in Guang Hong’s hair, running gently through the brown locks.

 

“We should get some sleep,” Leo murmured, pressing a small kiss on Guang Hong’s forehead.

 

Guang Hong nodded softly before burying his face into Leo’s chest, clutching onto the man’s shirt. Leo, in turn, tucked Guang Hong’s head underneath his chin and tightened his grip around the Chinese.

 

"Night," Guang Hong muttered. 

 

"Night," Leo returned.

 

Taking in Leo’s scent, he soon was lulled asleep by Leo’s heartbeat. At first, it was rapid and fast, just like his. But slowly, both heartbeats started to slow down till they were back to normal. Within a matter of a handful of minutes, both brunets were sleeping, a gentle smile visible on both of their lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing to so much- those two are very precious. Currently, this will a two-shot. More fluff and angst will be in the next chapter, as the introduction of another couple.  
> Please bear with my English- I'm not a native English writer or speaker, so there surely are some mistakes here and there. I'm open for criticism- both grammar as content wise. (I feel like my dialogue overall is very weak).
> 
>  
> 
> **Edited on January the 13th**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluffy goodness. Suffers Leo from the 'forget everything' syndrome Yuuri suffers from? How many gays does it take to co-operate memes in their relationship and why has Leo cinnamon flavoured lube?
> 
> *Sobs in the distant. Someone shoot me, this is terrible*

Guang Hong startled awake by loud knocking on the bedroom door. The first thing he did was reaching for his phone- at least, that was what he tried. But his movements were very restricted. Arms were wrapped around him, pressing him close to said person. Guang Hong doubted that the arms belonging to no other than Leo de la Iglesia, his long-time friend and current crush. But it didn’t stop at just the torso, it seemed that both his and Leo’s limbs were completely tangled with one another. His foot was pressed against Leo’s leg, his other leg was sandwiched between Leo’s legs.

“Leo,” Guang Hong whispered, pushing softly against the brunet’s chest. “I can’t move.”

And breathe, he mentally added. Only know he realised how suffocated he felt- being trapped between Leo’s arms, his chest and the big blanket belonging to the king size bed.

The brunet grumbled inaudibly but loosened the grip on Guang Hong. Though slightly disappointed by the lack of warmth, Guang Hong crawled from underneath the sheet’s, his feet touching the cold floor. This soon turned out to be a terrible idea.

A wave of nausea hit Guang Hong like a brick. Moaning, he let himself fall back on the bed. He was sure that if he got up another time, he would hurl. He started to regret having too much eggnog.

Laying flat on his back, Guang Hong stared at the ceiling, trying to soothe his upset stomach. The knocking on the door stopped temporarily, making Guang Hong assume that the person had moved on. Maybe, their response wasn't quick enough.

The bed creaked, and Leo left his side of the bed, sitting down next Guang Hong. Leo’s fingers rubbed his neck in a soothing manner , his eyes were set with worry. “

You’re okay?” even Leo’s voice was concern-filled. Guang Hong felt awfully guilty for worrying his friend like that- it was just nausea.

“It’s just nausea,” Guang Hong muttered, trying to smile. “I was caught off guard, that was all. It will disappear sooner or later.”

Both brunets were caught off guard when a third voice spoke- undoubtedly belonging to the person that previously had been knocking on their door.

“Guys? Are you awake?” Phichit concerned voice filled the air, making both Leo and Guang Hong sigh in relief. It was just Phichit.

“Yes, we’re,” Leo replied, his voice horribly hoarse. It was odd, as Guang Hong couldn’t remember Leo yelling awfully much- but maybe it was just a side-effect from getting wasted.

“Okay,” Phichit replied, the soft clinking of keys could be heard. “I’m coming in- make sure you’re properly covered.”

Both of them were properly dressed- at least in Guang Hong's mind. He wore a sweater and his underwear and Leo a t-shirt and underwear. It was at least enough to avoid traumatising Phichit.

"It's safe," Guang Hong announced.

The door was gently opened by a hungover-looking Phichit. The Thai’s hair was dishevelled, dark bags clouded beneath the man’s eyes. One hand had an iron grip on a set of key’s, the master keys Guang Hong assumed. In the other one he held on the handle of a bucket, and by the looks of it, there were more in the hallway.

Phichit’s dark eyes firstly moved to Leo, who was in plainer sight than Guang Hong, then to the Chinese. A look of concern filled his tired complexion. “It seems I came in time,” he muttered, dropping the bucket next to Guang Hong’s side of the bed. “You like death.”

“Thanks,” Guang Hong muttered dryly, rolling himself on his stomach. This, however, was a terrible idea.

He nearly shot out of the bed when he grabbed the bucket and pulled it towards himself. Wheezing, his eyes watering and his throat burning, Guang Hong emptied his already little-filled stomach. Gentle hands moved his hair away from his face, keeping them out of harm’s way.

When there was nothing left in his stomach to rid off, Guang Hong pushed the bucket away.

“Promise me,” Guang Hong wheezed, cheeks tear-stained. “That you never let me drink that much.”

Leo patted his back comfortingly. As he still was struggling to breathe evenly, Leo left the bed to fetch a tissue and Phichit had withdrawn to the hallway, only to return with a water bottle and tablets of paracetamol.

“If it makes you feel better, you aren’t the first one to puke their guts out,” Phichit assure, a weak smile playing on his lips. “Georgi hasn’t even returned from the toilet yet- where he had been sitting for over half an hour. Seung-gil thinks he has fallen asleep- but neither of us dares to unlock the door.”

“Why the buckets ?” Leo asked, eyeing the stack of buckets in the hallway?

“Chris has fallen asleep in the bathroom, naked. Nobody dares to go in. The other bathroom has stopped working somewhere around midnight, which means that there is no toilet left to puke in... you get the picture?” Phichit fidgeted around, looking uncomfortable- Guang Hong dared to believe Phichit was the one who had discovered Chris naked.

“Thank you,” Leo muttered, urging Phichit that it was time to leave him and Guang Hong alone.

Phichit waved briefly before hurrying out the room. Before closing the door, Guang Hong two voices drifting in the bedroom, one unmistakably belonging to Phichit and the other probably belonging to Seung-gil. The two had shared in the same room if Guang Hong recalled correctly. Though, unlike Leo and him, they didn’t have to share a bed.

The voice stopped abruptly, and Phichit finally closes the door, leaving the two brunets on their own once again.

Feeling somewhat better, Guang Hong finally got up in a sitting position. Grinning a little, he sat down next to Leo, his knees touching Leo’s. “My head is killing me,” he muttered, leaning against Leo’s shoulder.

Leo smiled comforting, handing him the bottle of water and the paracetamol tablets that Phichit had left behind. Though disliking the taste of the tablets, he showed no hesitation throwing one in his mouth and drowning it with water. The taste was nothing compared to the slow decaying of his brain- at least it felt like that.

The two sat in silence for a while, Guang Hong patiently waiting for the painkillers to kick in. It was a bother that they didn’t work immediately, but on the other side of the spectrum, paracetamol never had let him down before.

Despite enjoying the comfortable silence between them, Guang Hong’s mind was running in circles. Stories of how Yuuri had forgotten everything about the banquet three years ago clouded his mind. What if Leo had forgotten everything? Or had he forgotten about things? He clearly remembered confession his feelings for Leo, and Leo returning them. But the rest was a blurry haze. Had he forgotten something important? Did they have sex? His bum wasn’t sore nor was he less dressed than before he headed to bed, yet...

“Hey Leo,” Guang Hong murmured. “What do you remember from last night?”

“No very much,” Leo admitted, a flush staining his cheeks. “But I remember the important parts.”

Guang Hong tried to calm down his wildly beating heart, which currently was busy pounding against his ribcage. Did Leo actually remember the important parts? Or did Leo just thought he recalls the important parts and had completely forgotten about his confession?

“I like you,” Leo quoted, an adorable smile formed on his lips. “Maybe even love you. Not as just a friend, or a brother. I like you in a romantic way.”

Though Guang Hong admittedly couldn’t fully recall his confession, he had a feeling that Leo had hit the nail on its head. It sounded like something he would say during his sobfest.

“You remember,” Guang Hong eventually managed to say, his voice awfully small.

“Of course I do!” Leo exclaimed, slinging his arm around Guang Hong. “I’ll treasure these words until we grow old and grey- maybe even tattoo them, so I’ll be sure I won’t forget them.”

“Don’t tattoo them,” Guang Hong blurted, completely forgetting to comment on the former, and probably more important part. “You shouldn’t ruin your skin by something like that. Just look at JJ, he-”

A shiver run down his spine, recalling JJ many awful tattoos’. He got it, JJ was a Canadian, but nobody else flaunted their country on their body like JJ, the whole idea made him uncomfortable.

Between his dimming headache, sleep-clouded mind and still somewhat upset stomach, Guang Hong realised what Leo had said. “Is that a marriage proposal?” Guang Hong asked perplexed. “Growing old and grey together?”

Leo stared at him, his eyes big with shock.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Leo stuttered, his face growing bright red. “It just felt right to say.”

Guang Hong smiled, his fingers gently brushing over Leo’s. “Maybe, sooner or later, there will be marriage. I mean, Yuuri and Victor are getting married, and if you had told me three years ago that Katsuki Yuuri would marry Victor Nikiforov, I would laugh about how stupid it sounds.”

“So you’re saying that within three years, you’ll be walking down the aisle to marry me?” Leo teased, but the flush on his cheeks was inevitable.

“Maybe,” Guang Hong teased. “But first, we should head out for breakfast, I’m starving. Marriage can wait.”

Leo agreed, and the two finally left the bed. Guang Hong still had some issues standing upright, his legs were wobbly, and he didn’t felt too well. He wasn’t really in the mood for breakfast either, but it all started to get a bit too much for him inside the bedroom. All the feelings made him feel awkward and surprisingly young. He was nearly twenty for crying out loud, yet romantic feelings confused him.

They left the room a few minutes later, their fingers brushing against each other while walking side by side. Guang Hong had added a pair of jogging pants and slippers to his sweater. Leo only had thrown a pair of sports short’s, which seemed to be a bit too tight. Not that Guang Hong was complaining, it was a lovely sight.

After chickening out a few times, Guang Hong grabbed Leo’s hand, intertwining their fingers together. Leo’s hands were rough and warm, very comfortable against his cold ones. Leo only had shivered briefly as Guang Hong’s cold fingers touched his warm ones, but he hadn’t protested to Guang Hong’s delight.

When they could hear some soft chatter, obviously coming from the kitchen-dining, Guang Hong reluctantly let go of Leo’s hand. They had decided to keep their relationship, whatever it exactly was, private. Both needed some time to figure it properly out- and maybe not having a hangover would help too.

Entering the kitchen, Guang Hong was surprised to only see Phichit and Seung-gil seated at the table. It was already well into the morning, hitting close to afternoon, yet it was only the two roommates that were awake, and Guang Hong assumed the reason Seung-gil was awake was that Phichit was awake and needed some company.

“How’re you feeling?” Phichit asked Guang Hong as the Chinese took the seat opposite of him. “Feeling a bit better?”

Guang Hong nodded, pouring himself a glass of water. “The paracetamol helped a lot.”

“I figured,” Phichit returned, smiling brightly. “And how are you fairing? You don’t seem to suffer much from a hangover.”

Phichit had moved on to Leo, who had taken the seat next to Guang Hong and opposite of Seung-gil. The American nodded, flashing a brief smile, lighting up his features. “Mild memory loss- but Guang Hong said he would help me with the black holes in my memories. And a bit sore- my right arm feels like it’s squashed.”

A mischievous glint flashed briefly in Leo’s eyes, but Guang Hong doubted anyone next to him had noticed. Leo’s right arm was the arm he had slept on, though he highly doubted his weight had made much impact on Leo’s arm. He wasn’t very heavy to begin with, and the mattress was nice and soft, very comfortable to lay on.

“That’s good,” Phichit said. “Say, did you guys managed to sleep well?”

The two roommates stared at each other, both curious and confused why Phichit would ask such question.

“I slept okay,” Leo said sheepishly.

“And so did I,” Guang Hong added in, a red flush adorning his cheeks. He wasn’t going to say that he slept well after he had bawled his eyes out, confessed his feelings for his bed partner and was granted his wish that said bed partner returned said romantic feeling.

“Lucky,” Phichit pouted. “We slept next to JJ and his wife- it was godawful. They weren’t even trying to be quiet.”

Guang Hong felt his face burning, finally realising what Phichit was implicating. Noisy neighbours- or better said, sexually active neighbours. He was glad they had peaceful and somewhat innocent neighbours. Minami had the room on their right and, if he recalled correctly, Yuri had the room on the other side of them. As neither of them had a romantic partner, nor did they share the bedroom, the chance for any sexual activities was minor.

“Agreed,” Seung-gil added.

At first, Guang Hong thought it was the drowsiness of the morning, but the judgemental look on Seung-gil’s face was as clear as day. And by how the look was clearly meant for Phichit, Guang Hong assumed there something Phichit was holding back.

“Oh! That reminds me!” Phichit jumped up and disappeared briefly, before returning with a somewhat familiar tube.

“The condoms were greatly appreciating,” Phichit murmured. “Though they didn’t need the lube- it seemed that Chris was kind enough not to hide those.”

Awkwardly and flustered, Leo took back the tube. Curiously, Guang Hong read the etiquette. Cinnamon flavoured lube, it read. Blinking, he tried to clear his mind, but the name didn’t change. Why had Leo cinnamon flavoured lube? Wasn’t standard lube enough- Guang Hong recalled flavoured lube was mainly used for oral sex. But, of course, everyone their own, or maybe Leo’s mum had handed her son the bottle, probably scolding him about safe sex.

“Can you hold it?” Leo asked, offering the tube to Guang Hong. “I don’t have proper pocket’s.”

Though embarrassed, Guang Hong got the logic behind Leo’s request. Taking the tube, Guang Hong stuffed it one of his sweater-pockets. Wait- his sweater?

Confused, he stared at his hands, the sleeves that were too long. He recalled that his sweater fitted him well, well enough that his hands wouldn’t drown. Which meant that this wasn’t his sweater.

“Leo?” Guang Hong said, still staring at the oversized sleeves. “Isn’t this your sweater?”

Guang Hong noticed Phichit looking up from his phone immediately, curiosity bright on his face. Seung-gil too seemed somewhat curious, as the Korean had stopped picking at his food. His face was still pulled in a scowl that previously had been directed at the lettuce on the platter.

“I think it is,” Leo admitted. “Though I can’t recall that I have given it to you.”

“Me neither,” Guang Hong admitted, fear clouding his mind. What if he actually had forgotten something? Something important.

“Are you sure the two of you haven’t slept with each other?” Phichit asked, an eyebrow quirked in curiosity.

“We shared a bed,” Guang Hong deadpanned, though he perfectly knew what Phichit was indicating. “Of course we slept together, it’s a bit difficult not sleeping together when you share a bed.”

Phichit groaned in annoyance. “You know what I mean- did you guys-”

“I would ask you the same thing,” Leo smirked, his eyes flashing dangerously. “I’ve never used the lube, only gotten rid of the lid in case I was in a hurry. But the tube is defiantly used, as it’s much lighter than before.”

Phichit grew a deep red colour and Seung-gil flinched. The Korean fidgeted around his seat briefly, before wincing slightly. Seung-gil froze on the spot, his face slightly red. So, in Phichit’s unspoken words, Phichit and Seung-gil had fucked.

“I think we should drop the subject,” Guang Hong suggested, having a bad feeling where this way going. For now, they were safe with Leo’s quick thinking. But Phichit was clever- if he wanted an answer, he would try to get one. Of course, as long as it didn’t ruin their relationship with the Thai. Phichit was a bit nosy and curious, but Guang Hong knew he valued his friendship above the rest.

“Agreed,” Leo added, giving Guang Hong a soft smile.

Phichit hummed in agreement, and Seung-gil nodded curtly. The Korean was busy pulling his face together into a neutral expression, but there was no hiding the bright blush staining his cheeks.

They started to chat, Phichit talking about the marvellous pictures he had made during the bachelor party. Some of them already had made their way to Instagram, including the picture of Leo and Guang Hong, the one where Guang Hong basically had lit up like a Christmas tree, and Leo had red-stained cheeks. It seemed, that next to the picture of Yuuri and Victor, this was the most popular picture Phichit had posted.

Yet, to everyone’s annoyance, their conversation soon strayed off route, returning back to where they left off.

“I know we should drop the subject,” Phichit started apologetically. “But I’m curious. Why cinnamon flavoured lube and not natural lube?”

Leo shrugged, but his adverted gaze made Guang Hong assume Leo had his reason. And, though he didn’t want to give the win to Phichit, he too was curious why the lube had been cinnamon flavoured.

“I’m sort of curious too,” Guang Hong muttered, feeling guilty the second the words had left his lips.

“I-” Leo started, trying to find his way out of this conversation. But he soon seemed to give up, his face somewhat stark when he gave in. “Fine,” he muttered. “I was planning on buying regular lube, but then came across this one and I couldn’t withhold myself from buying it.”

“Why though?” Phichit asked. “I mean, why cinnamon? There are better tasting lubes out there- cherry for example.”

“Because I’m an awful fan of dank meme’s and the second I saw the lube, my inner memer couldn’t help himself,” Leo snapped. The brunet looked like he was ready to disappear into the ground, probably sinking trough some black hole.

Guang Hong strained his brain, trying to figure out what Leo had been thinking while buying the lube. But none of them meme's that popped up in his mind seemed to match.

“Precious cinnamon roll,” Seung-gil whispered, his eyebrows furrowed. “Too good for this world, too pure.”

Everyone was pretty much stared at the Korean, who seemed to be uncomfortable with the sudden attention. “Phichit has shown me that meme occasionally,” he explained.

And everything clicked together in Guang Hong’s mind. So, assuming that Leo was nursing a crush him as long as he had been crushing on Leo, Leo must have liked him for at least two years. And, he recalled Leo sometimes sending him the same meme Seung-gil had mentioned, often with a picture of him acting a bit childish and apparently cute. And so, the lube surely must have remained Leo of him, which was embarrassing and endearing at the same time. But this also meant...

“Wait-” Guang Hong blurted, his face growing bright red. “You want to have sex with me?”

Leo seemed to be taken aback by his sudden outburst, but he didn’t deny it. “Maybe,” Leo eventually whispered. “Though not yet- we even had one proper date.”

Guang Hong wasn’t sure how he should react. It was awkward, knowing that your crush wanted to have sex with you. On the other hand, Guang Hong had his occasional encounter with his hormones, and Leo had been the main subject of his fantasy more often than not.

The reply laid on the tip of his tongue, ready to be blurted out, but the rapidly approaching footsteps made him clench his jaw. Others were approaching. Guang Hong knew he had forgotten about Phichit and Seung-gil, but those two were probably the least terrible people knowing their secret. He at least expected them to be quiet.

A few seconds later JJ and his wife entered the kitchen-dining. Unlike the others, they were dressed. Soon, more followed. And then, only then, Guang Hong realised they would run out food sooner or later. And by the looks of it, they would run out before everyone’s hunger was satisfied.

“Guys?” Phichit whispered, trying to exclude the others from the conversation. “Could you do me a favour?”

“Depends,” Leo answered, looking very uncomfortable. The loud noises were obviously getting to him, as his had rubbed his temple a handful of times. Maybe his hangover made him prone to loud noises.

“Could you do some groceries?” Phichit pleaded. “Just a lot of junk food and things than be microwaved- I’m pretty sure Yuuri left an emergency stack of money somewhere around here if this would happen- I knew I had forgotten something,” by now, Phichit was more talking to himself than to Guang Hong and Leo

Seizing his chance to leave the noisy kitchen and take in some fresh air, Guang Hong answered without hesitation. “Sure,” Guang Hong agreed. “Better than keeping an eye on this rowdy bunch.”

Leo’s doubtful look was replaced with appreciation when he caught on to Guang Hong's plan. The two left the dining room in a hurry, enjoying the peace of the hallways. They only occasionally bumping into other visitor’s, who kindly greeted them before making their way to the dining hall. Nobody asked them why they returned to the bedrooms, most of them too hungover to even care.

Entering their shared bedroom, Guang Hong made a near dive for his phone. He had completely forgotten about it- too caught up in the whirlwind of emotions. The batteries were low- as he hadn’t bothered putting it to life-support. But that wasn’t what surprised him the most. His Instagram was flooded with notifications- all belonging to the posts Phichit had tagged him in. He hadn’t posted anything last night- feeling guilty for making the entire party public though social media.

“Did your phone explode too?” Leo asked, checking his own phone. “I think I never have seen so much notifications at once.”

Guang Hong shook his head. “Me neither- it seems that Victor’s and Yuuri’s bachelor party is a huge topic on Instagram.”

“And Twitter,” Leo added. “The hashtag has been trending for almost an entire day.”

“What about Tumblr?”

“Also trending, I think they might break the internet if they keep this up,” Leo let out a soft sigh. “I wish I could break the internet like that.”

Guang Hong gently patted Leo’s arm, offering his friend a reassuring smile. “It’ll be fine, I’m sure we could break the internet as soon as we would make a relationship public.”

“But do you want that?” Leo asked, an eyebrow raised curiosity.

Guang Hong shook his head. “Not yet, maybe later- but for now...”

Flustered and slightly guilty feeling, Guang Hong left Leo on his own. Opening his trunk, Guang Hong managed to find a suitable pair of clothing. Getting dressed, Guang Hong felt Leo stare at him. At least, he thought Leo was staring. He didn’t dare to actually look at the brunet- in case their eyes would meet. He wasn’t sure how he would react- probably immediately look back at his clothes- or bolt out of the room. Or maybe he would be captivated once again, unable to move. The second option seemed most likely.

Lacing his laces, Guang Hong knew he was just delaying their conversation. He hadn’t responded, and surely Leo was waiting for an answer. He rather wouldn’t answer at all, as it seemed all too embarrassing to him. But he knew that not answering could do more damage than either of them wanted. His silence could mean that he was mortified my Leo’s words- Leo’s indication that he wanted to have sex. And- to his own surprise, Guang Hong wasn’t embarrassed by the idea.

“Leo, about what happened early,” Guang Hong started, his voice awfully small. “I-” he muttered, already ready to chicken out. “I own you an answer.”

Taking a deep breath, his nails digging into the palms of his hands, Guang Hong turned around, ready to face Leo's gaze. But to his disappointment, Leo had his back turned to him- and suddenly the brunet seemed to be awfully far away. Was their relationship doomed to fall apart before it even started?

“I don’t mind,” he blurted, his cheeks heating up.

Leo seemed to freeze on the spot. And slowly, the American turned around. Leo’s face was slightly grey, his fists were balled and he was biting down on his bottom lip.

“I don’t mind having sex with you,” Guang Hong announced, trying to control his nerves. “But not just now- there is plenty of time for that later. Now we should just stick to being there for each other and-” he took a deep breath, trying to keep his voice even. “And be honest to each-other. I don’t want to feel that at any given moment, our relationship will fall apart, that everything I say will lead up to conflict, I-”

Guang Hong hadn’t taken into account Leo would start bawling his eyes out. Big, fat tears began to roll down his cheeks, his entire body was shaking as he hurriedly tried to wipe away the tears.

“I can’t believe you,” Leo hiccupped. “I literally admitted fantasising about you- yet you aren't grossed out, you aren’t even questioning it.”

To his dismay, Guang Hong felt tears streaming down his own face. But he wasn’t sure if his tears were the same. “Because we’re both hormone-ridden men who have been dancing around for too long around their crush. Do you think you are the only one with dirty fantasies?”

Leo sniffed, trying to stop the flow of tears. “I figured I was the only one- I sometimes forget you aren’t as innocent as I believe that you're.”

Guang Hong pouted, glaring mildly at Leo. “I basically live on the internet,” he retorted, a weak smile forming on his lips. “There is nothing innocent about me.”

“Sure,” Leo hiccupped, wiping away the last of his tears. “You’re probably the most adorable human being I’ve seen.”

“But that wasn’t all,” Leo continued. “I had no idea you were into guys- you always seemed to get along with the ladies and you never really flirted with any guy- so I-”

“Leo de la Iglesia,” Guang Hong bellowed, stomping on the ground. “I’ve literally been hinting that I’m gay. How dense can you be?”

Leo clearly was taken aback by Guang Hong’s outburst. He was basically jaw dropped, his eyes blown wide. “You’ve hinted that you’re gay? When? I haven’t noticed anything.”

Guang Hong wasn’t sure whenever he wanted punch Leo or comfort him about how dense he was.

“Recalling this year’s banquet?” Leo nodded. “And remember what I said when Yuuri and Victor announced their bachelor party?”

Leo frowned, trying to recall what he had said. “I wish I could find happiness like that?”

Guang Hong nodded. “And you replied that there plenty of fish in the sea- to which I replied I was curious about what sea you were fishing in, as my sea of fish is pretty limited.”

“Wait- how was I supposed to know what that means? I thought you were just caught up in the moment,” Guang Hong was busy ignoring the urge to strangle Leo.

“Okay, I’ll be clear this time,” Guang Hong took a deep breath, feeling terribly nervous. He hadn’t even come out to his parents yet- actually this was the very first time that he would openly confess his sexuality. “I’m certainly, one-hundred percent, gay. Especially for you.”

This latter was clearly unplanned, as Guang Hong wanted to bury himself to moment the words had left his lips. Why did he say that? What had happened to him? Was he slowly becoming the next Victor, being an awfully obvious flirt?

While worrying about what he had said, Leo had finally moved. Within a few steps, Guang Hong was pulled into a hug, squeaking in surprise.

“What did I do to deserve you?” Leo whispered, clutching the back of Guang Hong’s jacket. “If it were up to me, this relationship probably wouldn’t even happen- but you... I-”

Guang Hong felt Leo loosen the grip on his jacket, giving him some space to move around. Guang Hong looked up, drowning his Leo’s brown eyes. What would he give to just to kiss him?

“You’re cute,” Leo whispered, pushing Guang Hong’s hair back. “Awfully cute.”

Guang Hong pouted, glaring at Leo. “Could you stop calling me cute? I’m a grown man?”

To his annoyance, Leo just grinned. He didn’t even bother to shake his head or nod. It was rude, letting him hang there in the darkness without a proper answer.

“Can I ask you something?” Leo leant in, his warm breath ghosting over Guang Hong’s lip.

If he just tip-toed, their lips surely would meet for a kiss. “You already asked me something,” he whispered teasingly.

“Can I kiss you?”

Guang Hong felt his stomach doing summersaults. Leo actually wanted to kiss him- even asked him if that was okay. But he felt far from confident as he previously had felt. Weren’t they moving too fast? They hadn’t even started dating and-

Scolding himself, Guang Hong mentally kicked his own ass. How many times had he wanted to kiss Leo? Too many times. And it wasn’t like they just met at a bar, he knew Leo for years, even back during his junior ice-skating time. They weren’t moving too fast- not compared to how long they had been circling around each-other, wishing for a relationship nobody dared to request.

“I would love to,” he whispered, standing slightly on his tiptoes. Their lips were only a mere inch apart from each other.

Leo leaned in, pulling Guang Hong close and clutching on the Chinese’s jacket. Pretty much at the same time, Guang Hong pushed himself slightly more of the ground, throwing his arms around Leo’s neck.

Their kiss was brief, sweet and everything Guang Hong had wished for. Smiling like crazy, Guang Hong let his feet touch the ground again, though his eyes never left Leo’s gaze. Like him, Leo was grinning like crazy. A bright flush adorned the American’s cheek, which started to become somewhat permanent by now.

“I think I could get used to this,” Guang Hong whispered. “Kissing, hugging, your scent.”

The moment the word escapes his lips, he regretted them. Your scent. Smooth, really smooth. Now Leo probably thought he was creepy- actually smelling Leo’s stuff.

“You like my scent that much?” Leo asked, perplexed. “It’s more often sweat than anything else.”

Guang Hong awkwardly shrugged. “I don’t know, it just smells like you.”

“You’re so precious,” Leo muttered, pressing a chaste kiss on Guang Hong’s lips. “Aren’t you sure you’re the embodiment of the cinnamon roll meme?”

The Chinese huffed but didn’t bother to complain. Maybe if he let it slide, it started to grow boring for Leo to call him cute.

Loud knocking on the door startled both brunets. Awkwardly, the two untangled their limbs.

“What?” Leo yelled, clearly annoyed by the disturbance.

The door was gently opened, and Phichit’s head poked around the corner, his eyes curious. “I thought something had happened- you have left the kitchen over a half an hour ago.”

“We’re sorry,” Guang Hong apologised. “We... had some things to take care off.”

A bright smile broke Phichit’s anxious face. “That’s fine, are you guys ready to fetch some food- the people are starting to get a bit... cranky.”

By the deep lines and even more obvious bags on Phichit face, Guang Hong assumed that they weren’t just getting ‘cranky’.

“And can you do me a favour?” Phichit was basically pleading. “Take Seung-gil with you- I think he inches away from either murdering someone or committing suicide.”

“Then you should come to,” Leo declared, offering Phichit a reassuring smile. “You look like death- some fresh air might do miracles.”

Phichit hesitated. “But who will look after the people in the kitchen?”

“It isn’t your party, remember,” Leo answered. “Let Victor and Yuuri take care of their guests, you already have done plenty.”

While Phichit still looked doubtful, the Thai eventually nodded. “I’ll fetch Seung-gil, the money and some shopping bags- where will we meet?”

“The back entrance?” Guang Hong suggested. Receiving surprised stares, he was quick to explain himself. “It’s like you’re heading to the bedroom’s, which isn’t suspicious at all. While if you head to the main entrance, people will question where you’re going, maybe even ask if they can tag along.”

Though Phichit seemed to be somewhat hesitant, evidently caught off guard by Guang Hong’s suggestion, the Thai eventually left to fetch Seung-gil, agreeing with Guang Hong's suggestion

“I think you have watched a bit too many spy movies,” Leo muttered, his fingers gently brushing against Guang Hong’s.

“Maybe,” Guang Hong replied, a bright smile on his face. “I happen to like American spy movies an awful lot- it’s a great way to improve my English.”

Leo returned his bright smiled and grabbed his hands, their fingers fitting together just perfectly. “We should get going- I don’t want to leave Phichit hanging with a murderous Seung-gil. I wouldn't be happy to call 911.”

"Dear, we're in Spain, the emergency number 112," Guang Hong corrected.

Leo shrugged. "It's difficult to remember them all- there are so many countries here in Europe," the brunet threw his arms dramatically in the air.

"Actually, most European countries use 112 as their alarm number," Guang Hong snorted, offering his friend- no boyfriend a bright smile.

Without continuing their conversation, the two locked-up the bedroom and headed out for the back entrance. Holding tightly onto Leo's hand, Guang Hong leant against his shoulder. They surely would struggle along the way, but for now, Guang Hong felt he could take on the world with Leo to his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How I love it when my anxiety kicks in when I upload stuff. Editing took longer than expected- well mainly as it's boring and I can't stand my own writing. There surely are plenty of mistakes, but I'm too tired to fix them all.
> 
> If you spot any mistakes, please let me know either in the comments below or send a message. Likes and comments are greatly appreciated, it's a great fuel for my anxiety.


End file.
